


Taking What You Want

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a little rough with Sam after a hunt. <br/>(Not noncon, despite the title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What You Want

Cas is on him the minute the motel room door bangs shut behind them. Sam rolls with it, letting the angel strip them down and guide them toward the bed. Normally, he’d push for control just to make Cas work for it, but he’s too worn out from the hunt, his adrenaline high having worn off on the long trek back. 

He grunts a little when Cas shoves him down onto the bed, large frame bouncing from the force, and he shoots the angel a dirty look. Cas spares a moment to murmur an apology before he’s draping himself over Sam and pressing the taller man into the mattress. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Sam,” the angel growls low. Sam can’t help but moan in response, his legs spreading enough to allow Cas to settle more fully between them. 

Cas wastes no time in prepping him, summoning lube from thin air to avoid having to leave the bed. The stretch is quick, and Sam worries not enough, but the angel is pushing in slowly even as Sam opens his mouth to speak. It burns and aches, Sam forcing himself to relax as much as he can. Careful hands stroke over his body, soothing as much as Cas can, although its much more effective once the angel stops moving. 

Now, more than ever, Sam is grateful for Cas’ patience. He waits until Sam nods to start thrusting, but once he gets going he works his way toward a hard and fast rhythm. Each shove goes deep, and Sam wraps his legs around the angel in an attempt to anchor himself.

“Jes-us Cas,  _fuck_ ,” Sam grunts out, fisting at the bedsheets while being gradually shoved up the bed. It a heady mix of pain and pleasure and Sam feels claimed. Cas’s gaze is fixed on him, so intense it nearly burns and there’s an urge to look away that Sam pushes back. 

A firm hand grips his cock, stroking roughly and Sam arches weakly at the spike of pleasure, hands shooting up to claw at Cas’ shoulders. The bed is creaking loudly, headboard thudding against the wall hard enough that Sam would be worried about neighbors if they didn’t have the end room. Every stroke/thrust drives a progressively louder cry from Sam until he let’s out a shuddering yell, come slicking Cas’ fist as he works Sam to near over-sensitivity. 

Its with one last sharp thrust that Cas groans a low curse, curling closer to Sam and gritting his teeth as his hips rock shallowly. He collapses on top of Sam for just a moment, the extra weight keeping Sam panting as the tries to catch his breath. Cas moves soon enough that Sam doesn’t complain though, recovering far faster than his human counterpart.

The angel doesn’t miss the wince that pulling out earns him, and he frowns, pressing a healing touch against Sam’s hip in a heartbeat. It doesn’t take away all of the ache of tiredness, but it’s enough to soothe what’s in his limbs and ass. 

“I am sorry, Sam, I -” 

“In the morning, Cas,” Sam shushes him, yawning as he speaks. “It was good, but next time, I’m topping.”

“….Fair enough.” 

 


End file.
